Phasmatis Fatum: Rise of the Tau'ri
by Shighaara
Summary: What if certain events really happened? How would those events shape the future of the galaxy? On July 7th, 1947 in the sleepy town of Roswell New Mexico, such an event occurs which changes the fate of multiple galaxies.
1. Prologue

**Phasmatis Fatum: Rise of the Tau'ri**

* * *

_Summary: What if certain events really happened? How would those events shape the future of the galaxy? On July 7__th__, 1947 in the sleepy town of Roswell New Mexico, such an event occurs which changes the fate of multiple galaxies._

_Disclaimer:_ _This should be a given by now. I don't own Stargate Sg-1 that goes to the creators and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer the producers. If I did the Tau'ri would be super badass._

_

* * *

_

**Roswell, New Mexico – Earth – July 1947**

"William! Don't forget to feed the chickens before you come in!" shouted a feminine voice from a rather decent sized homestead a few dozen feet away from the chicken coops. The glowing lights shining through the window illuminating the shadowed form of what was obviously a female standing on the front porch.

"Alright Mom!" the twelve year old voice of the dark blond hair and brown eyed William Adams shouted back as he made his way from the barn; where he had just finished feeding old lightning screech, a pure bred mustang whose pelt was such a dark brown, you would think that it was black. Old lightening screech was his favorite horse on his family's ranch and definitely his favorite animal. Even in his old age, screech could still leave many of the younger horses in the dust.

Walking closer to the chicken coop he noticed his mother going back inside the house, probably to cook dinner.

'I hope she's making roast chicken tonight! That's my favorite,' William, or 'Will' as his friends and father called him thought. Only his mother called him William but he figured that was a mother thing. 'Hmm, I wonder when Pa's gonna be back from the town?' he continued thinking as he reached the coop and started to feed the squawking chickens. The birds were clamoring over each other in order to reach their sustenance. To someone who never experienced it before, it might've been a novel experience but William wasn't any 'City Boy.' He had been doing these chores since he was five and now he really didn't pay any attention to it.

Finishing up feeding the birds, he made his way out of the coop; making sure to close the hatch this time. Pa had been rightly furious when he left it open two months ago and the coyotes got the chicken. He still vividly remembered the telling off he got for that; thankfully Pa didn't see the need to use the belt; it was of course only a mistake.

Talking about Pa, William noticed the glare of two lights cutting through the gradually darkening sky and the sound of an engine slowly making its way up the road leading to the house. He grinned and quickly made his way to the truck as it settled at the top of the driveway, engine slowly tapering off.

"Pa!" shouted William as he happily dashed to the driver side of the parked truck.

"Hey there Kiddo," smiled Ethan Adams as he stepped out of the truck, calmly ruffling Williams hair, causing the usual pout much to his amusement. "What do you say about helping your old man take these supplies to the barn?"

"Sure thing!" William enthusatically replied as they both made their way to the rear of the truck and started to haul the supplies to the ranch's barn.

By the time they finished hauling all of the supplies to the barn, the setting sun was the smallest sliver on the horizon and William could see the thousands of stars in the dark, but cloudless sky.

"Let's get inside before it gets too late, we don't want your mother to skin both of our hides," William's rather jokingly stated, causing young William to giggle. As they both made their way to the house, William noticed that one of the stars was slowly increasing in size. Now William might be young, but he had been around long enough to notice that stars don't normally do such things, an like any other excitable child, he made sure enough to point it out to his father.

"Hey Pa! look at that star, Its getting bigger!" he shouted excitedly while wildly pointing in the direction of said star. This in turn caused the older male to turn his attention to what his son was gesturing at.

"What the…" sure enough, his son was correct; that star was getting brighter and it was getting brighter by the second. Ethan Adams quickly turned his attention to his son. "Hey Kiddo, why don't you go inside and see if your mother needs any help." He said in a tone that was obviously more of a statement than a question.

"Awww! But why P…" that was as far young William got before the 'star' blasted over them with a loud spine crawling screech; the massive overpressure causing both father and son to involuntarily and violently hit the ground.

Thought Ethan and William may not have ever experienced it, what they were feeling now was similar to someone who survived an explosion at close range; both of their ears were ringing so loudly that they couldn't hear Sandra Adams as she fervently screamed in the house. They also couldn't hear the earth shattering impact of the 'star' as it violently touched town about a mile from their house; though they could feel it, being as situated on the ground as they were.

Ethan, was the first one to recover, and after a few collapses slowly made his way to the blurry figure of his son curled up on the ground.

"William!" he shouted to his son as he gently, but obviously fervently shook his son; his own voice sounding like he was speaking under water due to the temporary damage his ears were experiencing. "Come on Kiddo," he continued trying to get a response from the unmoving figure before him. Seeing as he wasn't receiving any response, he picked up William as gently as he could with his shaking hands and stumbled his way to the house.

Before he could make it to the steps of his home, a flash of orange light lit up his already deteriorated vision making him stumble. Before he could completely fall however, he felt soft hands steady him and the voice of what he now recognized as his wife trying to speak to him.

"Wh..t..Ha..p..nd! Et..an! Is …iam Alr..ht! ETHAN!" she finally broke through the gradually diminishing ringing that plagued his ear. Helping them both inside she guided him to the couch where he gently placed the unconscious William on the couch; his mother tenderly stroking his dark blond hair. Ethan gently lowered himself into the chair his wife guided him too and rapidly shook his head to try and clear it. His vision and hearing was rapidly starting to come back to him now and his body wasn't shaking as much as it was a minute ago.

"What happened Ethan?" his wife quietly asked him, hand still softly stroking Williams hair, whose head was situated in his lap.

"…I don't know Sandra…I just don't know. William pointed out that a star was growing bigger and when I saw that it was I turned to tell him to get inside…I wasn't turned around for more than ten seconds when…I really don't know what happened." Ethan said in a quiet tone; a tone that was usually heard from those who are both confused and frightened…and Ethan was rightly terrified but he knew he had to find out what happened.

"Sandra, stay here with William," he stated as he got back up and made his way to his gun case where he rapidly took out his M1903 Springfield Rifle which he inherited from his father and loaded it with five .30 caliber bullets, while he placed the rest in his vest pocket. While he was doing this his wife continued ask what he was doing.

"Sandra, please stay here with William, I will be right back," he replied to his wife. Knowing that she couldn't stop him when he got like this, she just pleaded with him to be careful as he made his way through the front doors of the house.

Once he got outside, he noticed small patches of fire on a hill to the north and what looked to be smoke was rising in the air about a kilometer in that direction. Finding his bearing him rapidly made his to hill. Being in good physical condition from working on the ranch all day while also being at a relative young age of 32, Ethan made his way to the top of the hill in good time, though he was careful enough to stay away from the patches of burning grass.

Once he made it to the top of the hill, he took a few moments to catch his breath before he turned his attention to fires and smoke beyond the hill…only to have his breath hitch in his throat. What he saw would forever change his life.

Around four hundred meters from the top of the hill, a rather large and obviously damaged silver craft was half buried in the dirt, at the end of a two hundred meter trench. The craft itself was roughly circular but pieces of it was scattered throughout the field, most still burning savagely in the night, illuminating the dark valley below like a hundred torches. He was about to move from his position when he noticed movement near a breach in what he assumed was the rear of the craft. What slowly crawled out of that breach caused his jaw to drop and eyes to widen significantly in awe and quite a bit amount of fear.

It was roughly four feet high, around the same height of William, but that is where all comparisons with his boy went out of the window. The body itself was human-like but was extremely thin and it didn't look like it could support the beings large head. In the glinting fires surrounding the craft he could also see that beings skin color was gray. At this distance he couldn't pinpoint any other features of the figure and his fear overweighed his curiosity so he just decided to observe…what ever it was from a distance.

He observed the being as it slowly made its way away from the crashed craft. It probably only made it thirty feet before it feel to its knees and collapsed on the heat crystallized dirt. Ethan observed the down being for five minutes before his curiosity outweighed his fear. He cautiously made his way down the hill and within two minutes he was nervously standing fifty feet away from the downed being. Keeping his rifle pointed at the being he slowly made his was closer until he was within spitting distance. His curiosity and awe once again overriding his fear he made the last push until he was crouched down next to the small gray figure. The being was face down on the ground so he couldn't see any facial features, but he could see that the being was completely hairless with long thin hands. He could also see that the being had been gravely injured during the crash as it was bleeding green fluid from a number of lacerations that dotted its body. He brought the unusual hands closer to his face with the business end of his rifle to carefully inspect them and found that, other than being longer and thinner than his hands, they were surprisingly human.

Seeing no response to that action he decided to take his rifle and turn over the creature. Carefully pushing the tip of his rifle under the being, he cautiously flipped it over…only to fall on his backside as he saw the beings face.

Solid Black eyes stared back at him unemotionally. Frightened that this strange being would suddenly attack him he quickly scampered backwards but the creature didn't move; the large black eyes just staring at the spot where he was a minute ago. Gathering his rapidly deteriorating courage, he cautiously makes his way to the alien being and stupidly waves his hand in front of its face. Seeing no reaction to his actions he calms down, assuming that the alien is dead and with rapt fascination takes in the aliens facial features.

"My God…" he whispers quietly as he took in the beings large, bulbous head, massive black eyes, an almost no-existent nose and extremely small mouth that gave the being a decidedly…well alien appearance. He spent the next few minutes studying the alien in front of him until he was broken out of his trance by a distant droning. Carefully listening to the distant noise he suddenly realized that the sound was an aircraft engine, which probably meant military, which wasn't good for him.

"Shit!" he frantically whispered to himself as he rapidly made his way from the dead alien and crash site and jumped in a bundle of bushes that somehow didn't catch fire, not that he wasn't anything but thankful at the time. It wasn't five seconds later when a P-51 Mustang screamed overhead from the south before banking and heading back the way it came, that most likely being Walker Air Force Base. Ethan stayed hidden under those bushes for another few minutes before deciding it that the fighter wouldn't be coming back and it was safe to leave.

He looked at the crashed ship and dead alien before sprinting up to the hill where he first saw the crash. At the top of the hill, he turned around to again look at the crash again when he noticed a convoy of military vehicles coming up the road that separated his ranch from the McGaundles. He spared the military convoy another glance before he sprinted back to his house, knowing that he would never forget this night for as long as he lived.

* * *

_Well! I hope everybody liked the start of my new story…I had this idea going around my head for a while now…you know one of those what if things. I just want everyone to know that Earth will not be pushovers in this story, but neither will the Goa'uld. You will find out a bit more about them in the later chapters but they will be similar in power to the Goa'uld in my other story 'Rise of the Dalk'om Empire.' _

_If you have ever read __**XSGCOM: Mirror Image**__ by Hotpoint and liked it I do believe you will like this story also… If you haven't read said story, __**Read It! **__It has got to be my favorite story on ._

_The Next Chapter will be the start of Stargate-SG1, which I think occurs in 1997. I won't be adding the first trip to Abydos which was in the 1994 Stargate Movie…lets just say that that went the same as it did in the movie_

_**Oh! Reeemember! I like the Reviews, not only do I get helpful feedback but also, the more reviews I get the more people find out about this story.**_

_Oh, and for all those who are wondering, Rise of the Dalk'om Empire might take a slight backburner to this story but It is not discontinued!_

* * *

Oh, and in case you're wondering;

_**Phasmatis Fatum:**_Latin for: Spiral Destiny


	2. Chapter 1

**Phasmatis Fatum: Rise of the Tau'ri **

_Summary: What if certain events really happened? How would those events shape the future of the galaxy? On July 7__th__, 1947 in the sleepy town of Roswell New Mexico, such an event occurs which changes the fate of multiple galaxies._

_Disclaimer:_ _This should be a given by now. I don't own Stargate Sg-1 that goes to the creators and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer the producers. If I did the Tau'ri would be super badass.

* * *

_

_**Reviews:**_

John777: _Thanks for the encouragement buddy! Hope you liked this chapter just as much as the last._

Janet Kathleen: _Thanks for the review…I honestly didn't know that, but in hindsight I should've realized. Always appreciate helpful critism like that, it makes sure I don't make the same mistakes twice.

* * *

_

_Here We Go! You'll notice quite a bit of new things in this chapter…don't want to spoil it for you so you're just going to have to read! _

_Hehe! Anyways, On with the Story!

* * *

_

**Cheyenne Mountain****, Colorado – Earth – October 1997**

"Aren't you guys afraid of an officer coming down here?" asked the nervous female airman, fidgeting slightly in her seat as the airman seated next to her just shook his head.

"Trust me Carol, nobody ever comes down here but us," he replied before sticking a cigar in his mouth and paying attention to more important matters; such as his cards. All of the other airmen at the table paid the conversation no mind; therefore it was only the still jittery Sergeant Carol who noticed the tarp over the unusual ring behind them move.

"Does that thing always do that," she asked nervously while pointing at said ring.

"Do what?" an airman replied absently since most of his attention was still on his cards.

"What ever is under that tarp!" she replied fervently, "I know I saw it move or…something!"

"The only thing it probably ever did was to cost money," replied the airman seated next to her, cigar still being gripped in his teeth, the majority of his attention on his cards.

"Yea, which they ran out of; been shipping personnel outta here for months," another airman replied.

"I'm telling you! The damn thing is moving!" she furiously stated, trying to make the others actually look at the damn thing.

"You know what would be good, just fold," the cigarette chewing airman advised, paying no attention to the female airman's plight.

'I know I saw something,' Airman Carol thought as she got up and moved closer to the strange ring, leaving behind a bewildered group of men staring at her.

"Can I assume that you fold?" the airman dealing asked in joking yet slightly confused voice.

Carol paid no attention to the males behind her as she made her way up the steps to the ring; staring at it in confusion and slight awe. She was snapped out of her trance when the ramp she was on started to violently shake as if the mountain was experiencing an earthquake. Getting frightened, she rapidly backpedaled to the other airmen who where now frantically wondering what was going on.

They all stared in awe as chevrons on the gate lit up with an orange color and the inner ring began to spin.

"I take it that this has never happened before," she asked nervously as an airman quickly made his way to an emergency phone on the other side of the room. He picked up the phone only to have it drop out of his limp hands as the ring activated with a rushing torrent of rolling blue which exploded violently outwards from the ring causing the other airmen to drop the ground in fright.

They quickly regained their wits however and moved to a cache of M-16 rifles located in the room. Rifles locked and loaded and training kicking in, they brought their weapons to bear on the strange ring and the pulsing blue/white substance in it; fear and confusion still etched on their faces.

Airman Carol, her awe seemingly overriding her earlier courage slowly made her way up the ramp once again, totally taking in the amazing sight before her. Another airman, also gathering his courage slowly made his way closer to the ramp in order to supply back up to the female airman…or maybe his feet just moved on their own; his mind still trying to process the sight before him.

Everyone in the room was suddenly startled as a silver orb shot through the ring and hit the ramp before coming to a quick stop. As soon as it stopped a bright orange light erupted from the metallic orb and scanned the individuals before it before abruptly shutting down.

"The hell?" one of the airman situated at the back of the room whispered, his quiet voice slicing through the silent room like a shout.

"What are you doing? Don't touch that thing!" shouted another airman as Carol went to pick up the silver bar. Unfortunately, Carol didn't have any time to respond before a number of heavily armed individuals stepped through the ring and subdued the now extremely frightened female.

Each of the individuals was wearing an advanced looking armor which the basis was made up of a dark colored carapace type material and almost completely covered them from head to toe. The 'carapace' armor started at the shins of the humanoid figure and made its way up to the knees, pieces of the armor around the shin glowing an eerie red. An armored skirt of the same material also hung from their waist and reached down to their mid thighs. The front of the armor skirt was also made up of a dark type of fabric which hung down to their knees; the edges of the cloth and 'buckle' of the skirt also glowing red. The chest was completely covered by the same type of armor with the center of the chest also glowing the same blood red. The Shoulder armor was thick and pointed slightly upwards while the bottom tapered downward to give additional protection to the upper arms to the strange individuals. Elaborate grieves enclosed their arms and like the shoulder armor, tapered upwards slightly. The upper hand portion of the grieves where also shining the same deadly crimson as the rest of the armor.

The truly horrifying part of the armor however was the 'helmet'. It fully enclosed the user and the frightened airmen could clearly see that it resembled a snake of some sort, most likely a cobra. Two Malevolent crimson eyes glowed from their sockets, and seemed to stifle the room with dread **(1)**.

Their weapons seemed to confuse the airmen however as they looked more like staffs than the projectile weapons. They were colored the same dark gray, almost black of their armor and where around six feet in length; which ended in a strange bulb. Attached to this bulb was a one foot black blade that, even from where they were standing looked incredibly sharp.

'What the hell? Advanced looking armor but they use spears as weapons; something isn't right here,' one of the airmen thought to himself as he brought his gun to bear on the strange individuals now holding one of their own.

"Hold your fire," the commanding officer near the ramp stated as more of the armored warriors came out of the ring and created a perimeter around the captured female; all calls of 'Identify yourself,' from the commanding officer going unanswered.

Unlike the other serpent warriors, the last one out of the ring was regaled in golden armor instead of the dark gray of the others; most probably meaning someone of high rank in these beings command structure. This was identified as a positive moments later as the gold serpent warrior's helmet magically collapsed into itself, showing the now confused airmen a seemingly human male that was wearing elaborate make-up **(2)**.

"Jaffa Kree! Teal'c!" came the decidedly **not** human voice from the golden clad being. This command spurned the armored warrior holding the captured airman to collapse his own helmet; showing the strong features of an seemingly African-American male which had a golden symbol inscribed on his forehead. The dark colored being then proceeded to carelessly throw Airman Carols weapon over the side of the ramp before handing her over his commander.

The golden armored being quickly brought his hand up to the females head before activating a glowing orange gem imbedded in his armor. The device itself let out an eerie sound while it was waved over her head. The surrounding airmen had looks of dismay on their face as after a few seconds of prodding their fellow airman (or woman in this case), she went limp in her captors hand; seemingly dead.

"Let her go!" yelled the commanding officer at the base of the ramp. This action had the reaction of the foremost serpent warrior leveling its staff at him and firing a superheated bolt of orange plasma, but it missed and impacted the rear wall instead; splashing molten metal in the air.

"Return Fire! Return Fire!" shouted the commanding officer as he and the other airmen rushed to cover; the ear shattering sounds of 5.56 x 45mm shells and whining thumps of plasma bolts filling the entire room.

Screaming, the airmen let loose on the hostiles; only to watch in shock and dismay as their rounds ricocheted harmlessly off of the serpent warriors advanced armor. The same couldn't be said for weapons of the aliens as one of the airmen fell to a plasma bolt; the energy round passing through the wooden crate he was hiding behind with ease before creating a grapefruit sized crater in his chest.

"Man down!" shouted the airman hiding near the phone before a bright flash filled his vision, causing his head to disintegrate; super-heated gases vaporizing flesh, bone and brain matter; the left over force causing his lifeless body to flip backwards.

"Shit!" another called out as he raced to the phone; trying to not pay attention to the headless body laying next it. "We have hostiles in sub-level 27! Need immediate assistance! I repeat, Hos…" that was as far as he got before another bolt got him in the back.

Seeing as he was now alone against six hostiles in seemingly impenetrable armor, the remaining airman; body and mind racked with grief opened up with everything he had on the nearest warrior; not even noticing the base alarm going off. He almost cried as a lucky round tore through the thin neck armor of warrior causing it to collapse. Before the plasma bolt with his name on it impacted him; before embracing oblivion; he smirked with satisfaction at the incredulous look on the gold armored beings face.

"Jaffa, we leave," stated the Goa'uld know as Apophis as he remotely engaged the Stargate with a device on his hand. With another whoosh, the armored Jaffa left through the gate; leaving only the golden clad Apophis, and the unconscious airman in the arms of his first prime; Teal'c. He was about to leave himself when the blast doors to the room opened and a mass of soldiers streamed into the room; rifles brought to bear on them. Behind them came an aged man in an elaborate blue suit who looked upon the scene in shock.

"Hold your fire!" the aged man said in a commanding tone once he saw the captured airman in the arms of Teal'c. The surrounding soldiers quickly lowered their weapons; but kept themselves tense and ready in case they had to fire.

Standing there with his arms folded; the Goa'uld pierced the General with his eyes, making sure to make them glow for effect. Seeing the surprised and slightly frightened look on the General's face, He turned; arms still folded and calmly left through the gate, Teal'c with the captured female following behind; leaving a group of wary soldiers and a United States General with the beginnings of a massive headache.

**Cheyenne Mountain****, Colorado – Earth – October 1997**

"We have to take a second elevator the rest of the way sir," Agent Samuels told the retired Colonel Jack O'Neill as he walked into the elevator after confirming their security clearance with the nearby guard.

"Yea I know; been here before," said retired Colonel snarked as he walked into the elevator behind Samuels.

"Of course," Samuels replied amicably. The rest of the trip down was made in relative silence until they made it to the Generals office. "He's right in this way sir."

General Hammond's office was decorated in a tasteful way; if a bit cramped, with hints here and there that showed his pride and patriotism to his country. As Jack walked into the office he noticed three American flags right away, two small ones situated upon a dark wooden drawer behind the general and a much larger one displayed openly in the corner of the roof. He also noticed the mass amount of Paper work littered around the Generals desk and had to forcefully subdue a grimace. 'I feel for you General,' he thought sympathetically.

Jack then shifted his attention to the general sat at the desk and took in the man before him. Like the majority of those of similar rank; he was quite old, maybe in his middle fifties or early sixties and was a bit overweight; no doubt having to do paperwork instead of on the field or in the gym. His head was also devoid of hair which he assumed was due to the stress of having the lives of so many under your command. He knew himself was graying due to all of the shit he went through over the years, and he was only a Colonel, much less a General. He once again had to fight down a grimace from showing on his stony face.

"General Hammond, Colonel Jack O'Neill," Agent Samuels introduced as he stood of to the side of the room.

"Retired," Jack couldn't help the sarcastic comment that came from his mouth. The general's eyes shined momentarily with amusement before the stern demeanor was back in place.

"Last Tour myself Colonel, might settle down and write a book. You ever think about writing a book about your exploits in the line of duty," he finished while staring at the retired Colonel questioningly.

"I thought about it, but then I would have to shoot anyone who read it," he once again quipped; sarcastic personality fitting perfectly with his currently lazy posture. Seeing no change in the features of either Hammond or Samuels he decided to inform them that the statement was a joke. "Major Samuels mentioned something about the stargate," he questioned.

"Down to business; I can do that. This way," he commanded before leaving the room, both officers; enlisted and retired following him until they reached the med-bay. Two tables had a sheet covering them; one covering what was obviously a body but the other he couldn't really guess. Going to the body first, the general got the Doctor residing in the room to remove the white sheet.

"Anyone you know Colonel?" Hammond asked him only to be followed up by the doctor stating that they aren't human; quite evident seeing as it had a pouch where its belly bottom was supposed to be.

"Yah Think?" Again; Jack just couldn't help himself and fired of a sarcastic comment. The doctor, ignoring the retired colonels special brand of humor; went on to explain the differences between them and the being sitting on the table.

"These people, or Aliens came through the stargate; killed four of my people and kidnapped another using advanced weaponry and armor," the stern general stated.

"Weapons, sir?" Jack inquired. An airman in the corner retrieved a bladed staff from an alcove in the wall before handing it to Major Samuels.

"We can't figure out how they operate it," a stumped Samuels replied as he handed the weapon over to O'Neill; who studied the weapon for a few minutes with remembrance, but slight confusion as he ran his hand along the side of the blade at the top. He found the familiar activation switch and turned it on; filling the room with a sharp whining that was followed with the sound of electricity discharging.

"Seen one before?" the General asked.

"The basic layout is the same, but the ones that Ra's warriors used were an orange color and it didn't have the blade that this thing has attached to it; by the way, Ra's warriors on Abydos were human. I didn't notice any of these creatures there" he replied while carefully handing the weapon back over to the Major.

"We've actually studied the blade and found that even that is beyond our science to recreate at the moment; it's actually has a monomolecular edge," Samuels stated as he handed the weapon back to the airman; not noticing the shift in the generals eyes when he said 'beyond our science to recreate' but noticing the retired Colonels confusion at the term 'monomolecular.'

"It means it is very, very sharp Colonel," he replied, shrugging off the glare O'Neill gave him in return, before walking up to the other covered table after receiving a nod from Hammond.

"There are also inconsistencies concerning the armor that the warriors of Ra wore on Abydos and those that stepped through the gate," the Major stated as he walked up to the table. Whatever sarcastic reply that was on the tip of Jack's tongue died as Samuels revealed the advanced set of armor sitting on the table; sections still glowing a vicious crimson.

"Your reports stated that the warriors on Abydos utilized what could be amounted to chainmail and they fell to gunfire as easy as a person would think. Colonel O'Neill, that is not chainmail sitting on that table; Hell, that armor is made up of unknown Alloy with at least one element that is not on our periodic Table," stated the General as he stared at Jack, who was still staring at the armor on the table.

"You're right General that is not the armor Ra's warriors were wearing on Abydos. The armor they were wearing was archaic and looked as if it came straight from the middle-ages." Jack replied coming out of his stupor.

"Well this armor didn't come out of the middle ages Colonel. This armor deflected multiple 5.56 x 45mm NATO rounds at close range; the only reason this guy went down was because of a lucky shout piercing the thinner neck armor. We're not even sure if armor piercing rounds would penetrate this thing." Samuels informed the contemplative O'Neill.

"Back to the matter at hand, your report stated that this Ra was in fact some kind of Alien that lived inside a human body." It came out as a statement; but the questioning look on the generals face was obvious to those around him.

"Yeah, his eyes glowed," Jack replied calmly, "that was our first clue," he finished. Hammond stared at him contemplatively for a few moments before walking closer.

"Are you sure he's dead," he questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Unless he could survive a nuke blowing up in his face…Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's dead," the retired Colonel once again snarked. "Why?" he questioned.

"Colonel, these People, Aliens, whatever you want to call them where guarding another man who retreated through the stargate. I got a good look at his eyes Colonel, and guess what; they glowed," Hammond finished seriously, eyes fixed on the shocked visage of the man in front of him.

"Sir?" Jack asked confusedly.

"Follow me Colonel," Hammond replied to the Colonel's confused question as he made his way out of the room; the two trailing behind him. As they were walking to their next destination, the general questioned the Colonel about his take on the mission that occurred a year previously. The colonel was about to respond when he noticed some familiar people being questioned; those people being his surviving teammates from the Abydos mission; A Major Louis Ferretti and Charles Kawalsky.

"Why are they questioning my men," O'Neill inquired in a deceptively calm tone only to be rebuked by the general.

"There not you men anymore Colonel; now what can you tell me about Dr. Jackson?" he asked.

"You read the Report?" he stated more than questioned while staring unblinkingly at the general who was once again seated in his office chair. He got affirmative replies but also a questioning reply from Major Samuels, not so subtly asking if he was lying. "General, What's this all about?" he inquired once more. Instead of replying the general calmly got up and made his way to the window.

"If what you say is true Colonel, you wouldn't mind us going ahead with our plan then," he asked as he moved to go into the conference room overlooking the stargate.

"Plan, Sir?" he asked

"The Unknown element that makes up the Stargate, the same one that we found to be the basis of that armor must be pretty tough stuff to withstand close range fire from 5.56 rounds, much less a point blank nuclear detonation." He rhetorically asked as they strode in the room.

"We couldn't get a link through to it after we came through; we assumed it got buried under the rubble," O'Neill wearily replied.

"Well somehow it got unburied," the general finished as they reached the window, only for Jack to stare in shock at the mechanics rushing around, what was obviously a bomb on the ramp of the stargate.

"Oh my God," he whispered, not hearing the generals reply that they were sending a Mark V to get the job done this time.

"If these creatures did indeed reopen the Abydos gate, then we intend to reseal it for good…unless there is something you wish to tell us colonel," he slyly asked, knowing that he had the colonel backed into a corner.

"General, I regret to inform you that my report wasn't entirely accurate," Jack replied, knowing that now that he was backed in a corner, he had to come clean.

"You didn't detonate the bomb?" the general guessed only to be rebuffed.

"Yes sir, we did in fact detonate the bomb and we did in fact kill Ra but his ship was not on the planet at that time; it was in orbit when the bomb went off." He confessed.

"What happened to the stargate then?" the general again questioned.

"Daniel stayed behind and buried the gate; sir, there are just civilians," he pleaded. The General looked contemplative for a few moments before his eyes hardened.

"We'll send the bomb on schedule," he told the technician behind him.

"You can't do that general, those are innocent people!" shouted the incensed colonel.

"They're innocent people here Colonel!" replied the equally incensed General. "I have my orders too Colonel; and I intend to follow them," he finished with a grim look on his face as he told the surrounding airmen to take O'Neill to the holding room.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

"We didn't tell them anything," a grinning Kawalsky replied to his former commanding officer as they went to sit down and discuss the mission to Abydos, especially all of the local kids they left behind. They were lost in their memories for a few moments before the door to the holding room opened and the General stepped inside.

"How many people did you say were on Abydos?" he inquired only to receive a reply of five thousand, which caused his already grim visage to get grimmer.

"Does this mean that you are reconsidering sending the bomb through?" asked Jack.

"It means I'm open to suggestion," the general replied.

"Then let me take a team through and find out who those aliens are!" the colonel confidently stated. The general could also see that O'Neill had the full support of Kawalsky which didn't surprise him much. Thinking for a few more moments, the general made his decision.

"We'll have the prototype probe and equipment shipped from Area 51," he responded getting a startled look from Kawalsky when he said 'Area 51.' The newly 'un-retired' Colonel O'Neill didn't seem to hear that phrase.

"General, we don't need that probe, we just need this," he replied while picking up a box of tissues and trailing out of the room, Hammond and Kawalsky trailing behind him all the way to the gate control room.

"Dial the Gate," Hammond told Master Sergeant Walter, getting a confirming nod in return.

"Chevron 1 Encoded," he shouted as the ring stopped on the first chevron and locked in place, before the inner ring started to rotate again.

"Chevron 2 Encoded," he continued, the multiple technicians scrambling about, making sure everything was operating properly.

"Chevron 3 Encoded," This continued until they reached Chevron 6, in which the entire floor started to rumble fiercely. By this time, Colonel O'Neill had made his way to the gate room and way standing near the ramp that led to the stargate.

"Chevron 7 Encoded!" Walter finished before the customary whine of the stargate preceded the ejection of the blue unstable vortex before a proper wormhole was establish. After a few moments he gave a nod for the Colonel to proceed with his plan.

Seeing the nod, Jack calmly, but with purpose made his way to the stargate and threw the tissue box through the outgoing wormhole; said wormhole shutting down a few seconds later before he turned and give the Thumbs up to the General upstairs. He quickly made his way up to the conference room before he remembered something from earlier that stopped him in his tracks.

'Did the General say something about Area 51 earlier…Great, this is gonna be a long day,' he thought to himself as he doubled his pace to the conference room. He had some questions to ask.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

The reply from Daniel came in a half an hour or so later and, consisted of him asking for more tissues (Kawalsky and Ferritti definitely weren't surprised by that. They had no idea how the man with his allergies went through an entire year without any tissues). After that, the team met their new teammate in the form of the feisty but extremely smart Captain Samantha Carter, or just Sam as she liked to be called and proceeded to suit up for the upcoming mission.

Knowing that they might be facing resistance much heavier than their first time to Abydos, they all had a full weapons load out. All members of the squad were loaded out with M16A4's and made sure they were all packing Armor piercing rounds. In addition to all of their other equipment such as fragmentary grenades and the common M9 sidearm, each member of the team was also carrying another weapon of some sort.

Colonel O'Neill had Beneli M4 semi-automatic shotgun strapped alongside his backpack which was currently loaded with 12 gauge buckshot. Captain Carter had an M24 Sniper strapped in a similar place which was loaded with 7.65 x 51 NATO armor piercing rounds. Kawalsky looked like a kid at Christmas as he double checked his M249 light machine gun belt feeder. He had to make sure than if or when the shit hit the fan; the 5.56 x 45mm armor piercing rounds won't stop sending death at 1000 rounds per minute. 'Come forth machine gun fodder,' he thought to himself as a slight giggle broke through his traitorous lips, causing Ferritti; who was also checking his own M249, to shake his head.

"Colonel O'Neill, you have a go," the general stated to the team in the gate room. "Remember to bring back Dr. Jackson this time," he finished in a tone that broke no argument.

"Yes sir," he replied with a lazy salute as he gave Kawalsky and Ferritti the go ahead through the now open wormhole. Of course he had to push Carter through the gate as she stopped to marvel at the event horizon or some other technobable. Before he walked through himself he couldn't help the excitement bubble up in his stomach; not only the wonder of going through the stargate again coming forth but also knowing that the General would be spilling all the secrets about the mysterious Area 51 to himself and team when they got back with Jackson.

'I wonder if I'll see any little gray men,' he thought to himself cynically as he stepped through the stargate.

**Ra's Pyramid – Abydos ****– October 1997**

"Shouldn't have had that big lunch," Colonel O'Neill smirked as he walked across the nauseous female Captain crouching near the edge of the gate. Her reply was to just moan, whether in disagreement or agreement he didn't know.

The Colonel slowly and carefully start to move around the area in front of the gate as the rest of the team, including the rapidly recovering Carter, began to fan out when they were interrupted by a number guns being trained on them followed by the ominous clicking sounds of rifle hammers being pulled. It was as tense few seconds as both sides trained their weapons on each other before a shouting split through the air.

'And there is Daniel,' Jack thought in amusement, though it didn't appear on his face. He looked around and it seemed that Daniels words had the right affect as all the Abydosians lowered their weapons.

"Hello Jack, Welcome back," he nervously smiled to the Colonel; only to be ignored as said Colonel crossed him to go and talk to Skaara. It was only after the little reunion that O'Neill turned his attention to him. He couldn't help but grin as Kawalsky and Ferritti gave him a small pack of Kleenex. Seeing his wife, he told her to come over and get reacquainted with everyone. "So Jack, I figured it was only a matter of time you told the truth to everyone," he said; getting a nod in return.

Jack didn't even have time to respond to Daniel's question about them being here when Carter started her technobable in the background. 'Here we go,' he though exasperatedly as he broke her out of scientific discussion with herself so that he could introduce her to Daniel. After the short greeting, Daniel once again turned his attention to O'Neill and looked at him questionably.

"Whats going on Jack," he inquired, still having one hand wrapped around his wife.

"Six hostile aliens came through on earth; four people are dead and one is MIA," came the grim reply. Kawalsky following up that one of them looked similar to Ra.

"They didn't come from here, the gate is guarded 24/7; well 36/7 but you get what I mean" he replied.

"Well, were going to need to look around Daniel," O'Neill replied, the tone in his voice saying that no wouldn't be taken for an answer.

"Well I can probably help you, but it's going to have to wait until the sand storm is over," he retorted. Seeing the nod from Jack, he invited all to come to sit and dine with them until they could wait for the storm to clear up. Of course Jack had to try the local moonshine, much to his dissatisfaction and to the hilarity of everyone else; it was a little strong.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

"Jackson sure is lucky, getting a woman like that," Ferritti said to the lieutenant seated next to him as Daniels wife Sha're sauntered past them.

"Definitely," the dark skinned lieutenant replied as he stared at said female. Whatever they were going to say next was interrupted by the Stargate activating; causing chaos to descend on those in the room.

"Get back! Get back!" Ferritti shouted as he and the two other soldiers Jack left with him ran for cover. Joining them were also ten of the local kids; all armed with M16's. Crouching behind a pillar; he deployed the bracing for his M249 and then waited with suspense for the final chevron to activate.

"Open fire on my command only," he ordered as all those in the room, now bathed in an eerie blue from the active wormhole. It was a tense few seconds until suddenly two of the serpent warriors walked through the gate; firing immediately upon reanimation.

"Open Fire!" he screamed as he depressed the trigger on his M249, sending a wave of 5.56 armor piercing rounds towards the gate. The blue glow from the active gate was overshadowed by the flashing yellow and orange of their weapon discharges.

Bullets slammed into the armored warriors, now numbering six; to no apparent affect. The bullets just ricochet of off the armor which covered most of their bodies. The same could not be said for the defenders however as already three of the locals had been hit; filling the room with the smell of burning flesh.

'The hell with this,' Ferritti thought as he sent more rounds up the room. "Sergeant! Light them up!" he shouted to the other solider who had a grenade attachment to his M16A4. He was answered in the form of a soft whoomp, similar to the alien weapons and a bright flash of the frag grenade going off on one of the aliens chest. Peering through the smoke and flashes of weapons discharges, he could see a downed alien, which caused him to do a little jig in his head. His sudden euphoria didn't last long however as a plasma bolt took off the head of the grenade wielding Sergeant.

"Shit!" the dark skinned lieutenant yelled as he saw three more civilians get hit by the staff weapons. He pushed half of his body out of his alcove and let loose on full auto in order to provide more cover fire for the evacuating civilians, only for two of the Aliens to turn their attention to him. He was flung back five feet as a bolt of superheated gas struck him in the stomach, his Kevlar vest not protecting him in the slightest.

Ferritti shifted his attention at the short scream of the sergeant only to see a bright flash and another scream. It took him a few moments to realize that the scream came from his lips when he felt a terrible pain in his side and the smell of cooked meat making its way to his nostrils. Holding on to consciousness by a thread, he was barely able to recognize the terrified screams of Skaara and Sha're. Hearing a loud inhuman voice he opened his eyes to see a gold armored figure punching symbols into the stargate operation pedestal; or as it would later be known as, the Dial Home Device. Marshalling all of his remaining strength, he memorized the symbols before succumbing to the dark embrace of unconsciousness.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

When Colonel O'Neill and the rest of his team first rushed into the Abydos gateroom; the first thing that came to mind was how similar it was to a documentary he was watching on the Rwandan genocide. Dead or dying bodies littered the room which the smell of death and burnt flesh lingered to. The stillness of the room was disturbed every few moments by the moan of the dying or the grief filled sob of the living. Shaking himself from those thoughts only awakened new ones; the most important being. Skaara.

"Skaara!" he shouted to no avail; the only answering he received was more sobs and moans. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Kawalsky and Carter were rapidly moving to search for their fellow soldiers. He continued his search for Skaara, his mind ignoring Daniels similar shouts for Sha're. He finally came across the badly wounded form of Skaara's best friend. Holding the young boy; no older than twenty in his arms, he found out that both Skaara and Sha're were taking by a being like Ra before the young boy finally succumbed to his injuries. He was brought out of his grief caused stupor by the shouts of Carter.

"Sir! Ferritti is still alive, but his pulse is weak! We need to get him medical attention ASAP!" she shouted, hands covered in blood as she tried to stem the bleeding in the Major's side.

"Daniel, we have to go!" Jack stated to the extremely distraught archeologist.

"I'm not going anywhere Jack! My wife is out there," he replied with passion. Fortunately Jack got him to see reason with the excuse that Ferritti might have seen where they went. After a heartfelt goodbye seven humans went through the stargate; Five distraught, two severely injured and one wrapped in a black body bag.

* * *

**(1) **This is not regular Jaffa armor...stupid chainmail. This armor is kind off Stargate Canon though; its the Crocodile armor in Stargate: Resistance, search for it on google; but make sure you're looking at the concept art and not the game play screen shot. The actual armor in gameplay doesn't look anywhere near as awesome.

**(2) **I never did like how the horus guard Helmets had the Metal folding technology implemented in them while the Serpent Guards didn't, so in this story in addition to the more advanced armor; their helmets have that tech.

* * *

_Well! I hope everybody liked the start of my new story…I had this idea going around my head for a while now…you know one of those what if things. I just want everyone to know that Earth will not be pushovers in this story, but neither will the Goa'uld. You will find out a bit more about them in the later chapters but they will be similar in power to the Goa'uld in my other story 'Rise of the Dalk'om Empire.' _

_If you have ever read __**XSGCOM: Mirror Image**__ by Hotpoint and liked it I do believe you will like this story also… If you haven't read said story, __**Read It! **__It has got to be my favorite story on ._

_The Next Chapter is the second part of Children of the Gods; but this time they get some new goodies from an awesome place in Nevada! _

_**Oh! Reeemember! I like the Reviews, not only do I get helpful feedback but also, the more reviews I get the more people find out about this story.**_

_Oh, and for all those who are wondering, Rise of the Dalk'om Empire might take a slight backburner to this story but It is not discontinued.

* * *

_

Oh, and in case you're wondering;

_**Phasmatis Fatum:**_Latin for: Spiral Destiny


End file.
